Oh My God
by jessikate
Summary: Bella and Edward have a 'busy' night after the wedding. Bella agrees to one year of college before the change. Things happen. Not like all Edward and Bella baby stories. Based after Eclipse. Sorry summary sucks...badly. Have a little sqiz doesnt hurt
1. Preface

Oh My God

**Oh My God**

**Preface**

Bella's POV

They were coming. No no no no, this was all my fault. Someone I loved was going to die, all because of me. Why was everything so complicated when I was around? I wish everything was normal, I wish there were no mythical creatures, just humans. Yes that would make me very happy, then no one would be endangered all because of me. I just wish I could sacrifice myself to them, but Edward would never agree to it and what would my angels do without me? Now they weren't after me, they were after my family, my angels, if I sacrificed myself no one would care they would still go for my family.

"Bella, its time" Edward said frantically.

**Yessss i know its short but its only the preface. I hope that got you hooked :D  
You know how hard it was to write that without giving away anything xD.  
Anyway let me know what you think.  
And the chapters should be much longer than this, though i think the first few are going to be short but not as short as this.  
I'll update soon :D Oh and this was sorta inspired by mishacon. I think you should check out her awesome story called How Could this happen.  
**


	2. Chapter One Eww

Chapter One – Eww…

**Chapter One – Eww…**

**Hey guys. Well heres the first chapter. Hope you like.  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight...that means i dont own Edward tear**

Bella's POV

It had been the best night of my life after my wedding. But right now, 8 weeks later, I sort of wished it didn't happen, if I was thinking correct. Here I was lying on the ground of Charlie's bathroom, spewing my guts up. Edward was on a hunting trip with everyone except Alice, so I decided to come and stay with Charlie and keep him company (coughgettingoutofshoppingwithalicethewholetimecough)

"Bella?" Charlie asked anxiously "Are you alright? I think you should go to the doctor"

"I'm fine dad, it's probably just a stomach bug" I answered sitting up, which brought up another bought of nausea.

"Okay as long as you're sure. Would you like me to get you anything?"

"I'm sure. Oh and could you please grab me my cell, it's on my bed" I answered. I needed to call Alice.

"Okay." He said before making his way towards my room. I heard him shuffling around my doona and then making his way back to the bathroom.

"Here you go" he said cautiously making his way across the bathroom.

"Thanks"

"Bells I have to go to work, will you be alright here or would you like me to call in sick?" he asked a bit half-heartedly. I don't think anyone wants to stay home with someone sick.

"No thanks dad, I'll be fine, Have a good day" I said weakly, before having to be sick again. Charlie stood there not knowing what to do, so he stood there waiting awkwardly for me to finish spilling my guts up for the time being.

"Are you sure Bella?" He asked worried after spilling my guts. I didn't want him to stay I needed to talk to Alice.

"Yes dad I'm fine. Now off you go, you don't want to be late" I said as enthusiastically as I could.

"Okay, Bye Bella"

"Bye Dad"

I lied there for a little bit before Charlie's cruiser left. I grabbed my cell and looked at the contacts list for Alice's name. She was probably already on her way but I rang here anyway. I dialed the number, it only rang once before Alice answered.

"Bella" she said relieved voice "Are you okay?"

"Not really" I didn't feel in the mood to lie "Could you come around?"

"Sure I'll be there in 2 seconds…." She said "Literally" she said as she snuck behind me.

"Oh Alice" I cried. She came over to me and hugged me.

"What's wrong Bella?" she asked worried. I started crying. I was terrified to tell her, but I had to find the courage to...

"Alice…I think I'm pregnant" I could feel the sobbing about to erupt out of my mouth but I stopped myself.

"What!?" She asked stunned. The tone of her voice set me off. It wasn't meant to come across mean, she was just surprised, but I just couldn't stop the sobbing this time. Alice pulled me into her lap and rocked me trying to calm me down.

"Shh…shhh its okay Bella" she whispered. All of a sudden I got an urge to spew I got out of her lap quickly and bent over the toilet bowl and emptied my stomach a little more the 5 billionth time this morning. Alice stood there holding my hair back like Edward would have done.

"Are you done yet?" She asked chuckling.

"For the moment….yes" I answered laughing weakly.

"So Bella, you have a bit of explaining to do" She asked in a serious voice "How did this happen? Are you sure?"

"Alice I am 2 weeks late" I didn't think I would have to explain exactly what I meant as she nodded her head "And well as you can see I have been spewing my guts for the last 2 days like today"

"So how did it happen" She asked as she glared at me. How the hell was I meant to know!? This made me incredibly pissed was I meant to know everything? I wasn't some super human.

"I don't know Alice" I replied sharply "I thought vampires couldn't have children" I said a little more calmly. She sat there for a little bit, I think she was contemplating my answer.

"They can't" She answered "Well they couldn't" she chuckled. "What can I do now?"

"You could do me a favour while I continue to empty my stomach" I said

"What would that be?" She asked curiously.

"Getting me a home pregnancy kit thingo." I answered before the nausea started up again and I bent over the toilet bowl.

"Okay I'll be back really really soon" She answered and was gone before I could even answer.


	3. Chapter Two Oh Crap!

Chapter 2 – Oh Crap

**Chapter 2 – Oh Crap! **

**Hey guys. Sorry this took so long I sorta had a writers block and didn't know how to write it…so yeah. Anyway, this chapter isn't very long sorry! I have a lot of stuff to do and a couple of stupid assignments. What kinds of teachers give you assignments on the first week of school? I promise the next chapter will be longer!!**

Bella's POV

I was still on the bathroom floor when Alice returned.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Much better" I answered. I was actually feeling a tonne better.

"Well Bella here is the test. Would you like me to stay and help or let you do it alone?" She asked. I had heard that doing a home pregnancy test was a little messy.

"Nah Alice, I think I'll be alright. Thanks anyway" I said and smiled.

"Okay, well here is the test, the instructions are inside and if you need anything just call my name" She said giving me the box and walking out the door. I continued sitting on the ground for a little longer while reading the instructions. I then got up, took a deep breath and did what I had to do. I then started to shake and feel faint.

"Alice" I said weakly before it went black. I then started hearing voices.

"Bella" said the voice I didn't want to hear. I squeezed my eyes tighter.

"Bella, Please open your eyes"

"BELLA" an impatient Alice said. I squeezed them even tighter. But then I felt some cold soft lips on mine. My eyes fluttered open and I saw 2 sets of topaz eyes looking at me.

"There we go Bella, that doesn't feel too bad does it?" Edward asked. I groaned and tried to sit up, but only to be pushed back down.

"Edward" I whined "Let me sit up….please".

"Bella, just stay down a little longer"

"EDWARD LET ME SIT UP RIGHT NOW BEFORE I LIGHT A MATCH AND THROW IT AT YOU" I yelled, losing my temper quickly. I tried once again to sit up and was successful.

"Thankyou Edward" I said nicely. He chuckled and I glared at him. Why the hell was he chuckling? Who does he think he is? Well I guess he was the one and only Edward Cullen. But that wasn't the point. Why did I faint in the first place again? I was starting to drabble on about crap in my mind before a voice threw me out of my thoughts.

"Love, why didn't you tell me you didn't feel well before I left?"

"Well Edward, I can't exactly tell you I feel sick if I DON'T" I said losing my cool again. I saw a glimpse of anger flash through Edwards's eyes before he quickly covered it up.

"Bella, no need to get cruel. I was just asking you."

"Sorry Edward." I mumbled. What the heck was getting into me? All I seemed to do was snap at the love of my life…or existence should I say.

"Bella, I believe you need to look at something" Alice said to me. I had completely forgotten about her being in the room. What was I meant to look at?

"Uh…" I said pleading for help with my eyes.

"Ugh...Bella…the test?" Oh yeah the test! God damn it that's what made me faint in the first place. I picked up the test with shaky fingers. By the look on Edwards face I thought I already knew the answer.

I looked at it the test was………..

**Yep that's all. Bet ya can't guess what the result is xD P**

**Oh and btw this was sorta a filler chapter. xD**


	4. Chapter Three Telling the others

Chapter 3 – Telling the others

**Chapter 3 – Telling the others **

**Heya guys! So here is the lonnnnnnng chapter I promised. This is the longest chapter I've written….in like ever…I think xD. It took up 8 pages in my note book and god damn my hand hurts xD. Annnywayyy here you go. And I think it gets bad towards the end cos I was getting tired and my hand hurt like hell xD. **

Bella's POV

I looked down at the little stick…a plus sign. I closed my eyes and started crying, I was majorly afraid of what Edward would think.

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry"

"Love, what are you sorry about?" He asked sounding sort of mystified. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His eyes didn't look like how I imagined they would…they didn't look angry or even upset. All I could see was love and adoration.

"Bella, whats wrong?" He asked sounding worried. "Aren't you happy?". Why did he ask if I wasn't happy? Of course I was happy. I was overjoyed. It was him, I was afraid he wouldn't be happy. Ugh I'm confused now.

"Bella?" Edward said anxiously. Why the hell was he worried? I got up off of the floor and walked over to where he was standing, at the door where Alice was standing before. She probably left to give us some privacy. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him and snuggled against his chest.

"Aren't you angry Edward?" I mumbled into him. He pushed me away from him and looked dumbfounded. Wasn't he upset or anything?

"Bella, what in the world would I be angry about?" What did he just say? Seriously I need to clean my ears out.

"What?" I asked, I needed to hear that again to believe it…maybe even a few more times. He looked at me and chuckled.

"Oh Bella, I'm not angry, there isn't any reason for me to be angry at you for. How could I be angry at someone as beautiful as you?" I blushed and hid my head in his chest again. I still didn't believe it. He wasn't angry or anything. It seemed so unusual.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, I love you so much and I am ecstatic you are going to have our child. I waited 107 years or there abouts waiting for you, when I found you I thought that my life couldn't get any better but I was wrong. You are now going to have a child…our child. I love you Bella". I turned an even deeper red and felt a tear in my eye.

"Oh Edward, I love you so so so much". He then lifted me up and kissed me urgently while carrying me to my room. He laid me on my bed and broke the kiss so I could catch my breath. He then laid next to me and flashed his breathtaking, lopsided, smile. We laid there for what seemed like hours. When Edward said something I had dreaded.

"Bella, we need to tell Charlie". No no no no. No way in hell was I telling Charlie now.

"No" I shouted.

"Bella we have to tell him, his going to be home really soon. It's better to tell him now rather than later" he said calmly. How the hell could he act calm at a time like this? We were going to tell Charlie, the thing that he never wanted to happen to me is happening and we were telling him, but no Edward was as calm as anyone could ever be.

"Edward he will kill us"

"Bella his in a calm mood at the moment. I'm sure he won't shoot us or anything silly like that. Come on" He said picking me up and heading downstairs. I didn't think about the shooting thing. What if Charlie got so upset/angry that he shot Edward? Not that it would hurt Edward but Charlie will find out what he is. Next thing I knew we were on the couch in the living room with the TV on when Charlie's cruiser turned into the drive. I heard Charlie shuffling towards the door and then the door opened. I looked at Edward with a frantic look on my face. He was looking at the TV with a calm and content look on his face. How the hell could he be calm? Charlie might try and kill us and his sitting there watching TV as if nothings happening. Argh. As Charlie hung his gun belt up I felt my heart start accelerating I tried to slow it before Edward noticed but of course he noticed. He squeezed my hand a little tighter.

"Hello Bella….Edward" he said hardly acknowledging Edward. That made me angry but I knew I had to keep my anger under control for the moment.

"Hey Dad"

"Hello Charlie, How are you today?" Edward asked pleasantly looking away from the TV.

"Good" Charlie grumbled. "So Bella are you feeling better?"

"Yeah dad I am. Actually Edward and I need to talk to you about something." I said confidently. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as I thought it would be.

"Yeah Charlie, why don't you take a seat?" Edward said. Charlie looked as us suspiciously and sat in his old arm chair. I gripped Edwards hand tighter and took a deep breathe.

"Dad" I said and breathed out. I took an even bigger breath "I'm pregnant". We sat there for god knows how long waiting for Charlie to respond. His face turned from normal to pale, which it stayed like for a while and now it was turning purple. He was furious.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN GO TO YOUR ROOM WHILE I TALK TO EDWARD…NOW" He yelled. No way was I leaving Edward here. Surprisingly I was still calm enough to speak without yelling.

"No Dad. This is something between Edward and I. This is not Edwards fault, you should be happy that we have been blessed with this miracle. We are married we can do anything we want…within reason, If you want to talk to Edward about this, you have to talk to me to. Oh and my name is not Swan anymore its Cullen."

"ISABELLA SWAN DO NOT TALK EVER AGAIN LIKE THAT TO ME" He yelled mixing up his words "YOU WILL ALWAYS BE SWAN BELLA YOU CANT GET AWAY FROM IT. AND HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT THIS IS A MIRACLE!? BELLA YOU ARE LETTING THIS PATHETIC BOY RUIN YOUR LIFE, TAKE RESPOSIBILTY ISABELLA." That is it. I am not letting him yell crap like that at me anymore.

"Congratulations Dad you've won father of the year for the WORST support for your independent daughter. I don't even live with you anymore and still all you can say is that I've ruined my life. And don't you EVER EVER EVER talk about Edward like that. You hear me? I'm leaving now because I don't think it's fair that you are treating me like a little child. Goodbye Charlie." I started walking out the door, followed by Edward and then Charlie walking towards the front door. I was about to get into my truck when Charlie yelled out

"Don't come crawling back to me when this" he struggled for the right word "pig leaves you again. I tried Bella, I really did. You screwed your life up not me…so don't come crawling back to me if you're left alone again"

I ignored what he said, got into my truck, flashed him the finger and started driving off. By the time I got to the end of the street I started feeling guilty. What if he never talks to me again? I started to cry. He was going to hate me forever now wasn't he? What if his health deteriorates because i yelled at him so much?

"Bella, Pull over". I pulled over, I wasn't in the mood to argue. I did as he said and hopped out of the car. I got around to the back to the truck before I collapsed erupted by sobs. Edward caught me before I hit the ground and started rocking me

"Shh its alright Bella, he'll come around I promise, his your father." We sat there for ages before Edward had calmed me down a bit. He picked me back up and put me in the passenger's seat and buckled me up. He ran around to the driver's seat and buckled himself up and put his arm around me. It didn't take all that long until we turned into the invisible driveway of the Cullen's house. Before I even got out of the truck Alice was at my door hugging me.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry"

"I'm okay now Alice"

"So that means you can tell the rest of the family!?" She asked excited.

"Alice" Edward growled.

"Edward, its okay, I would be happy to tell everyone, get it over and done with"

"Are you sure Bella?" Edward asked

"Yes I'm sure." We walked at human speed into the house and went into the living room. Alice then called in a voice slightly louder than the 'vampire normal volume' voice, which to me was just whispering

"Guys Bella and Edward need to tell us something!" In a matter of seconds the whole Cullen family were in the living room.

"Edward, Bella, go ahead" Carlisle directed.

"You tell them, your family" I whispered to Edward, who looked just as nervous as I was.

"uhh...um…" Edward mumbled rubbing the back of his neck. "Bella's pregnant" The first noise I heard was a growl and a door slamming. I looked around and saw that Rosalie was the one that made the noises. Emmett came straight over to me and lifted me into a big bear hug and whispered into my ear

"Congrats my favourite lil human, don't worry about Rose she'll come 'round" He put me down onto my feet and ran out the door after Rosalie. Alice was the next to hug me, even though she was the first to know.

"I'm so happy for you Bella, you both deserve this so much!" She squealed. The next to congratulate us was Jasper. But he did something totally unexpected he gave me a quick hug.

"Congratulations Bella" I sorta guessed that everyone was congratulating Edward in their thoughts.

"Thanks Jasper, Alice" I said before they ran upstairs. Esme then came right over to me and gave Edward and I a nice big motherly hug.

"Congratulations kids!" She said to the both of us. "Don't worry dear, Rose will come 'round" She whispered into my ear. She then walked towards the stairs and waited while Carlisle came and congratulated us.

"Congratulations Bella, Edward. I have no idea how this happened but I am very happy for you both" He said as he hugged me and put his hand on Edwards shoulder.

"Thankyou" I whispered. He then swiftly went over to Edward and went up the stairs. Edward then looked at me, lifted me up and carried me up to our bedroom. He sat me on the couch and sat next to me, when my tummy grumbled.

"Bella, what would you like to eat?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine Edward, I'm not really that hungry" but my tummy seemed to disagree and grumbled again. Edward rolled his eyes and got up.

"I'll be back really soon, don't get into too much trouble" He said and smiled as he ran out the window, presumably to get me some dinner. I sighed, maybe this would be the time to try and get some sleep. I went over to the bed that Edward had purchased for me many months ago and laid down. I was about to close my eyes when I heard a knock on the door.

"Edward?" I asked a little confused.

"No its Rosalie"

**Hoped you liked. See I told you it went forever! I hope you take some time to review! And sorry about the minor cliffhanger. It just seemed the right place to stop so yeah. Hope you liked!! :D**


	5. Authors note sorrrry

Hey Guys, I'm extremely sorry I haven't updated lately

Hey Guys, I'm extremely sorry I haven't updated lately. Had a lot going on. This isn't an update and I'm sorry about that. I am having a major writers blank but I should have one up soon. So currently I don't think I'll be able to update till 2 weeks time as this weekend I start going to job workshops….whole day things. And then next weekend is mine and my brothers birthday. So hopefully the next weekend I should have one up. I am really really really sorry. Throw eggs/shoes at me if you must. I am terribly sorry.


End file.
